


A Royal Quest

by AngeNoir



Series: Inktober 2018 [6]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Clay's bad choices, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeNoir/pseuds/AngeNoir
Summary: Cougar goes wherever Jensen chooses to go, even if Cougar thinks this is a particularly bad choice.Then again, Clay always had the ability to rally them to his cause, even when it looked bad. Maybe this would work out.





	A Royal Quest

"You want us to do  _what_?”

Carlos looked over Roque to see how he was responding. Pooch was pretty upset - of course; they had been trying to regain their honor and good names, not continue in their shadow lives, suspected of the tragedy that had torn their status from them and cast them as murderers.

Jensen was suspiciously silent. That couldn’t bode well.

Roque also was absolutely silent. Carlos knew, though, that Roque had wanted to actively do something since they had dropped in this holding pattern, so it wasn’t that surprising. What was more surprising was that he was  _listening_  to this ridiculous plan.

“She has the money, the resources, the tech, and the support we need to be able to find the man that gave us the orders. Once we find him, we can clear our names!”

Clay was enthusiastic, but, then again, he had the uncanny ability to find the women who would tear him apart ruthlessly. This princess might not be one hell-bent onto the destruction of their team, but then again, she might.

“You’re all very silent! Not you, Cougs, I know you, but Jensen? Roque? You can’t possibly think this is a good idea!”

Jensen fiddled with the cogs of the machine he had in his hands; it was some way he used to scan for living materials around. He was their technician - he repaired their guns and their gear, made flash grenades for Cougar and Pooch, general grenades for Clay and Roque, and for himself, he made ever more useless machines and always forgot to keep his own gun on his person. “If... if it would help us find proof, help us regain our lives, then... maybe we should.”

Roque scratched at his jaw. “I want my life back. If that’s what will give it to us, then sure. Why the hell not.”

“Language,” Clay grunted, and then he turned to Pooch. “I understand your anger. I know. I want you to be back with Jolene. I want you to be there with her as well. And this could get you there. We just need to help her.”

Brow heavy, eyes glittering, Pooch cast his gaze over the whole team. “And you’re all fine with this.”

After a few heartbeats, Jensen said quietly, “I can get you access to the wireless radio, I can have you spy on her. But if this princess can give us the resources, I could get you visuals. Could maybe even piggyback the telegraph lines to slip a lesson in without anyone knowing. I could contact my sister, her daughter. I could do a lot more. I don’t have enough resources to help anyone right now. It will give us the money to buy papers, buy disguises, buy bullets for the guns I need materials to repair.”

Carlos thought like it sounded like a bad idea, but Jensen was his. Where Jensen would go, he would go as well.

As Clay laid out the job - securing some weapons blueprints that were traveling by armored carriage from London to Dover, and then by heavily guarded ship to Calais - Cougar let out a long, low breath.

Jensen sidled up to him, shoulder bumping into Cougar’s shoulder. His vest was stained with what looked to be grease again, and his bifocals were perched precariously on his nose. His blond hair was wildly sticking up, and his shirtsleeves bulged around his biceps and chest. From his belt hung various tools, and his green eyes had bags.

Cougar knew that Clay had been running Jensen ragged, trying to have him discover any clues they could get from the transceiver that had given them those fateful orders, and that had led to the deaths of all those children. He hadn’t realized Jensen had taken it so hard, and so he bumped his shoulder back against Jensen.

Something in Jensen seemed to relax, and he leaned a little back on Cougar as Clay continued talking. Under his breath, Jensen whispered, “I’m glad you’re with me, Cougar. We’ll figure this out.”

Who knew. Maybe they would.


End file.
